Chain Reaction
by Fatal Exodus
Summary: Life was unexpected. Korra and Mako already knew that much.


The two started off on a sour note.

_"You're still here?" _

_"And you're still a jerk?" _

But that didn't stop her from disobeying Tenzin's explicit (or not so explicit) orders, and watching a pro-bending match from the best seat in the house, as Bolin himself claimed. Nor did it stop her from looking upon Mako like a girl watching fireworks for the first time, weaving in and out of linear streams of elemental attacks, and blasting everyone off the edge.

This itself lead to her being a somewhat permanent waterbender replacement in the Fire Ferrets, after Hasook walked out from Mako's constant _jerkbending_ (Korra referred to Mako as this behind his back, much to his annoyance).

Obviously, the first match was very, _very _shaky, due to her not being well-versed in pro-bending anyway, as well as her anger pooling from her frustrations with Tenzin and airbending. Luckily, she pulled her act together at the last minute and knocked the last of the other team off the edge. Korra practically basked in the praise she was getting from Mako, who eyed her like she was a trophy (of course she was, even if she said so herself).

* * *

_"…We've got to keep looking. But where?"_

Korra could feel the depression radiating from the firebender's usually confident disposition. His amber eyes were dull and glazed, and he looked like he was ready to break down. She took note of the way he clutched his scarf, almost like a lost child with nothing but a blanket to hold on to.

His face lightened up considerably as she told him where they could find more information about the Equalists, and he smiled for the first time that night. They spent the night at the park, under a cherry blossom tree, waiting out the rest of the evening so they could catch the rallier.

With all that's been served on her plate, it didn't come as a surprise when she found herself sleeping on Mako's shoulder, their heads practically inches away.

_'It was…rather nice, though…', _he admitted.

* * *

She wanted to punch her_ so bad_.

Punch her in her _pretty, dolled-up face_, strangle her with her _shiny, glossy, onyx hair_, kick the _pearly white teeth_ from out her mouth.

It hurts, because she's _perfect_. It hurts, because _she's not_.

_'Who the hell asks someone out on a date after hitting them with a moped?'_

Her, apparently.

It hurt, because she was the _Avatar_. It hurt because everything _depended on her_. It hurt because _he just didn't care_. It hurt because _she was all he cared about_.

No one at practice knew that she was ambushed by Amon at Avatar Aang Memorial Island. No one knew that she almost _failed her responsibility to_ the entire world. No one knew that she cried herself to sleep _the entire weekend long_.

No one knew she cried that he _didn't even notice_.

* * *

He wanted nothing else to do but to imprint a lightning bolt across his pretty little face, the way the former Fire Lord Zuko had gotten it when he dishonored his family.

But this wasn't dishonor he was irritated about. This was war. This was about the way he thought he could just march in and spout all the crap he wanted to about his team. This was about the way he thought he could just one up Korra like a baby playing checkers.

When Tahno walked into their lives, he was pretty sure she wasn't the only person who wanted to shoot a firebolt up his ass.

Then seeing him at the bar, getting dangerously close to the waterbender's face..._he almost lost it_.

It almost cost him the match, all that rage that accumulated in his system. Tahno was Mako's glaring weakness, and was ultimately the reason why he was subsequently blasted off the edge by a strong pulse of water, almost leading Mako to throw an explosive tantrum after he pulled himself out of the water.

The Wolfbats captain had the audacity to even come by and spark a conversation with Korra directly after their match, making Mako clench his fists and start singeing his gloves.

The championships were an entirely different, and better, story, however.

It_ just felt riveting_ blasting Tahno off the edge of the ring, back-to-back with Korra, and launching a combined blast of both water and fire. The crowd basically went into an uproar as they scored that final point. The firebender turned to grin at his teammate, but a pair of soft hands cupped his face and a pair of lips landed on his own.

His amber eyes flew wide open and his cheeks flushed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her hang her head, tears dropping from her face, before she turned and ran off.

_'What...?'_

* * *

She had never seen Mako cry before, but it was just heartwrenching.

_"You're...you're an Equalist?"_

Every single one of the Ferrets had found this out, that Asami had been working with Amon to get to Korra, that she was ordered to ruin Korra by making Mako fall in love with her. But along the way, she _fell in love with him_.

The heiress could not stop her tears as she tried to explain that she never wanted to do it in the first place, but Mako denied her further advances.

_"You...you lied to me."_

The Avatar did not know whether she wanted to punch Asami or console her. After all, it was psychological warfare on everyone's part. She explained that Amon _threatened to bring about the fall of her father's industrial empire_.

The masked marauder already brought nightmares to both her and Bolin; she couldn't let him ruin another person's life.

The usually fiery-minded Avatar could not help but frown at the way the Ferret captain spoke to her as he saw her off at the docks. '_This is my chance…'_, she thought. Before he spoke another word, she lunged at him, pressing their lips together.

She expected resistance, but instead she found a pair of strong arms warmly wrapping around her.

* * *

Asami was welcomed back into the group after sharing very extensive apologies that included gifts such as fruit baskets, gift certificates to Quong's Cuisine (they all started to figure out she loved the place), fireworks displays outside the Arena (_that certainly helped with publicity_), and a Satomobile decorated with the Fire Ferrets logo. Korra decided it was enough after she caught sight of the ridiculous Satomobile.

The heiress was surprisingly overjoyed to learn she and Mako were together, much to Korra's confusion. She eyed the onyx-haired girl suspiciously, to which the girl only smiled.

_"I saw the way you two look at each other. You two are in love, no doubt about it_."

It was enough reason for Korra to flush redder than Pabu's velvety fur, and enough reason for Asami to suggest going out on a first date (because they obviously haven't gone out yet).

* * *

The first date was a complete and total _disaster_.

Well, to be completely fair, Asami thought she was a genius for thinking up the plan for the entire soiree.

_"I want Korra in a gorgeous blue dress and heels, stat. What do you mean there are no more stretch Satosines? Mako needs to have his shirt tucked in and his scarf ironed. I'm renting out Quong's Cuisine for the evening. Bolin, you have to stand outside and escort Korra inside. Okay? Let's go."_

It all seemed too extravagant and unnecessary. So much that Korra almost vomited inside the stretch Satosine that Asami rented out. "

_"Oh dear, Korra, please don't vomit, we're almost at the restaurant. You can vomit there. They have really nice bathrooms, trust me."_

People were actually crowding the entrance to the high-end eatery, wondering what in the world was even happening. Bolin twiddled his fingers nervously and grinned, standing as straight as he could in his tailored suit while people eyed him like a piece of roasted turtle duck.

_'Asami...where the hell is Korra...?'_

Mako paced all over the red carpeting, sweat running down his forehead in rivulets. He had never been this nervous before, not even when Asami asked him out to Quong's the first time.

"_Master Mako, please stop pacing. Master Mako, your scarf is loose. Master Mako, you smell like sweat."_

_"It's the Avatar!" "It's her!" "Why is she here?" "What's happening here?"_

The Fire Ferrets' waterbender could not help but tremble as she stepped out of the Satosine, her legs bared in the impossibly small blue dress that Asami had her wear. Her cheeks were warmer than Mako's hands and she squinted at the flashing lights being shined at her.

_"Korra!"_ Her head lifted at the sound of the cheerful earthbender, who came bounding toward her in his black-and-green suit, looking quite dapper and expensive. Korra chuckled as he made a bow before hooking his arm around her own, followed by Asami's arm on her other side. They both gave her charming smiles before helping her wobble along on the carpet in her clumsy heels.

* * *

First, she accidentally spilled water on Mako's lap as she '_romantically_' tried to reach for his hand across the table. Then she squirted lemon juice _in her eye_ while trying to garnish her meal. Then she tripped on her own chair trying to excuse herself to the bathroom to wash said eye.

Tears started welling in her eyes, and she shut them, slowly getting up from the carpet. _"I'm so stupid...this is all so stupid...!" _She spat at herself, trying to wipe her stinging eyes.

The Avatar quickly stood up and made a break for it, hot water streaming down her face. Asami and Bolin exchanged shocked glances as Mako dashed past them, out the doors of the restaurant, trying to catch up with his scorned date.

The distraught firebender found her around the corner, having fallen from the heels once more, and sobbing to herself on the concrete.

"_Korra...I..."_ His voice caught her attention, and he saw her gleaming blue eyes in the moonlight, cradled in the curled brown locks that Asami had done for her. Kneeling to her side, the firebender took her face in his hands and pressed their lips together, with as much passion as he could muster. "_...You're still beautiful."_

_"...Oh, shut up."_

Mako reared back from the pain in his right arm, where Korra punched him, before being tackled by the girl, their lips pressed together again.

* * *

_"Where did they go? I hope they're alright...um."_

Bolin and Asami stopped in their tracks, wide set grins decorating their features as they found their friends sitting in front of a turtle duck pond, tossing pieces of bread into the water while sharing a bag of dumplings between them.

Mako held out a piece for Korra to eat, and the Avatar leaned in with her mouth wide open, before losing balance and falling head first into the water. Korra surfaced with a grimace on her face, spitting out water while the firebender chuckled at her, before being yanked into the water himself.

The two broke the surface of the water in each other's embrace, their foreheads pressed together and their eyes holding each other's gaze. Bolin couldn't keep his happiness down and ran towards them with a grin, while Asami's eyes widened.

_"...T-Those clothes costed a fortune!"_

* * *

Korra could not stifle a cry from escaping her lips as the man above her gave another hard thrust. She panted harshly, whimpering and clenching his hair tighter as he poured out his stamina for her. The man raised his head, breathing slowly as his piercing amber eyes gazed at her.

_She turned eighteen today. There was nothing else she wanted to do than to celebrate with the people she loved the most. But of course, these people knew better than leave their Avatar gift-less on their birthday. She recounted __all the things she had received: a pendant from Tenzin, a book from Jinora, a flower from Ikki, a leaf (of course) from Meelo, a bracelet from Pema, an endearing woodcarving of Bolin's face, and a jade hair clip from Asami._

_She knew she was missing something, and it was then that she saw Mako sulking in the corner, looking forlorn. Korra approached him__and held his face, leaning up for a kiss._

_"I'm such a failure...I didn't know what to get you...I'm sorry, Korra." Korra smiled._

_"I'm just happy you remembered it was my birthday today."_

_The firebender gave her a stern yet embarrassed glance. "I'm being serious here, Korra."_

_The Avatar smirked and lifted his chin. "...Tell you what. If you really want to make it up to me...then let's do it. Tonight."_

_Mako gave her an incredulous look. "...You want me to...?"_

_"Do you want to make it up to me or not?"_

Now here she was, entangled in his sheets, repeating his name like a mantra.

_Mako...Mako...Mako...Mako..._

She whimpered and bit her lip, arching her back as he hit that spot once more. _"Nnghhh...!"_ The firebender placed his lips on her neck, kissing her neck as he moved his hips even faster.

_"Korra...I-I'm going to...!"_ Her nails raked up his back, and his muscled tensed considerably, as their cries combined into one. He soon found himself laying limply on top of her, their sweaty bodies almost indistinguishable. The waterbender turned to face him, cerulean irises meeting amber. A stray hand reached up to push away her tousled bangs followed by a pair of warm lips touched her own.

They lay like that the entire night, no words spoken, their gazes doing all the talking for them.

* * *

Mako didn't really mind the cold, being a natural aspect of a firebender after all. But coming to the South Pole with Korra gave him an _entirely new meaning _to "chilly".

He stood straight as he could, foolishly trying to keep himself from shaking. He blinked his eyes and looked at the girl across from him.

Soft, tanned skin. Silky, brown hair. Bright, optimistic, ocean blue eyes. Those were the things that kept his gaze locked on her for the longest times, among other aspects of her that kept them both up at night until the sun rose and she had to retreat back to Air Temple Island. (Things he obviously thought were pretty damn personal, if one knows what I mean)

She looked absolutely beautiful in the white robe she was wearing, and the pendant around her neck made her gleaming irises stand out.

His breath hitched. '_I'm getting married to this girl.'_

Mako blinked profusely. What was going to happen now? Was he going to ruin this relationship? Could he handle kids? What about money? Yes. He was _nervous._

Sweatdrops were starting to roll down his forehead, even in the cold, cold weather of the South, and Korra could not help but smile. '_You're going to be okay, Mako.'_, she mouthed to him, and he smiled back sheepishly, nodding back at her subtlely.

His entire life was leading up to this. Completing his family, again.

_"You may now kiss the bride."_

The firebender's eyes widened and his heart nearly stopped. '_Take a damn step already, Mako!'_, he willed himself.

For a moment, it almost looked like Mako was about ready to flee from the altar. Hushed gasps went along the crowd. Tenzin's eyes widened and Pema looked as if she was about to faint any time soon. Senna clutched her husband's arm tightly, while Tonraq looked about ready to shoot an icicle in his direction.

A look of distress came upon Korra's beautiful features, but before a word came from her mouth, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and warm lips crashed onto her.

Everyone exploded into cheer, Tenzin and Pema crying alongside Tonraq and Senna, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo waving their arms happily, and Bolin and Asami letting out loud whoops. Naga let out a cheerful bark from the back, while Pabu squeaked in appreciation.

Mako finally pulled away with a breath, his cheeks red like Korra's lips. Korra blinked back tears and smiled at him.

_"...I love you."_

_"...I love you too."_

* * *

(sorry for lengthy makorra, lolol)

(please review if you want)

(yes, reviews are appreciated)

(or else, Amon will take away your...writing abilities)


End file.
